The Romantic Awaking of Mary Reynolds
by NC95
Summary: Maddy is all grown up with a daughter of her own but the apple never falls far from the tree. Mary,14, and like her mother is smarter then every one in her age group. But, right now Mary isn't worried about a homework or exams its the sweetheart at school. Everyone has a date, that is everyone but Mary. Can Mark make her see the beauty in herself. I don't own Terra Nova.


The Romantic Awaking of Mary Reynolds

I look at my reflection in the mirror, my face is to round also I have thick black hair that is so unruly tiny sprigs poke out of the birade its in. Then my eyes, those hazel eyes are to close together and so bright. And, my skin is paler then both of my parents, I'm a sickly shade of white. Its all these features that me Mary Reynolds the only girl in the whole ninth grade without a boyfriend. I flop on my bed what kind of teenager didn't have a date.

"A flop," Dad said from my doorway. "That can't be good."

"Everyone has a date to the Sweetheart Dance at school but me." I say tearing up a rare thing for me.

"Any boy would be-"

"Dad," I say in a raging/crying voice. "No boy in the whole colony wants to to go out with me. I'm too ugly."

"Mary Elisabeth Reynolds," He used my full, great now was going to get a lecture.

"Dad please don't tell me I'm pretty when I know I'm not."

We just sit there Dad stroking my hair and me crying into my pillow. "Your not pretty." He said after a moment of thought.

""What?!" I look at him.

"Your beautiful in own way."

"How?"

"Your hair." He said tucking a lock of ebony behind my ear.

"Mom has the good hair not me."

He laughed "You think so but in truth Mom use a special shampoo that keeps it from frizzling."

"She does?"

"Oh yes and your skin is-"

"Ugly." I say rubbing the pale skin.

"You might not see it but," Dad takes off his boot to revel the same skin as me. "I was just the same when I first came here. Alabaster skinned like me and I round face with no pimples or zips just like your mother."

"I guess," I say casting a look in the mirror "My eye are still to bright."

"Is that so bad. They make people look at you and it gives you an air of wisdom."

I'm not a fan of being wrong but this time I'll admit to it "I guess so."

"Good," Dad kiss the top of my head.

"Mary?" One of the Twins yells from the front of the house. "There's a boy here for you." No sarcasm it must be James.

"Yeah, its a human boy too."

"Henry." Dad and I say together. Going to the door I find Shane Wills the boy in my class whom I've had a crush on forever I wanted to ask him to the dance.

"Good luck bid sister." Henry said with a hint of sarcasm .

"Hey," He said blushing a little.

"Hi," I say like a dumbass.

"So I came over to see if and I understand if you don't want to but would you go to the Sweetheart Dance with me? His blush is a deep shade of red making the top of his blonde head look like wheat.

"I would love to," I say blushing a deep shade of red to match his own cherry face.

"Great." He said smiling a smile to wide for his face.

"Should I ask your Dad?"

"What?"

"That's a great idea son," Dad said pulling him into the house.

)()(

That night Aunt Zoe comes over with my shampoo. Dad was called to a emergency at outpost seven so he wouldn't be back till tomorrow afternoon. Mom's eyes water a little when Dad rush's in to tell her bye and that he'll be back. With Mom in bed early, MJ is in his room reading a book about some military commander, and the twins are the basement blasting music. I ask Aunt Zoë the question I could never ask mom "Aunt Z."

"Yes," She sit on our couch.

"Do you think you'll be happy as a soldiers wife?"

"As a what?" She confused I knew she would be.

"Well, I look Mom and Grandma, and now you. Its just that your husband will be out there like Daddy and Grandpa."

"Oh honey that's what love is." Now its my turn to be confused. "Mary, I love Sam more than anything else. Its because of that love that I can stand him being called away out there beyond the fence."

"I don't understand," This has been one of the weirdest/best days.

She said twisting the ring on her figure "I was just the same when I was fourteen."

"Did Grandpa make Sam feel uncomfortable?"

This time I get a laugh "He still does but that's just a Dad thing."

"Well, I don't want to Dad to scare off the first boyfriend I get."

She chuckles again "That's just part of having boyfriends. Dad's scare them and the one who is brave enough to come back is worth a second date."

"So, what is he doesn't come back for a second date after this one?" I ask the thought alone sends my mind in twelve decorations.

"Then he'll miss out of one my favorite nieces."


End file.
